


Needles and Fins

by Corporal_Levi_cleans_my_house



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Merman!Victor, Siren!Yuuri, viktuuri, viktuuri mer au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 09:17:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14422305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corporal_Levi_cleans_my_house/pseuds/Corporal_Levi_cleans_my_house
Summary: (Viktuuri Mer AU)The life of a siren is often lonely, but when Yuuri finally answers a call to roam and discovers company, he's not so sure that the solitary life is so bad. Sure that he'll mess up somehow, Yuuri's first instinct is to shun the new life he lands in. But the company he finds is...quite persistent. Merfolk and sirens aren't supposed to get along. Apparently nobody told Viktor that.Maybe the change isn't as awful as Yuuri makes it out to be.





	Needles and Fins

**Author's Note:**

> Took me long enough.

 

 

On the edge of a stretch of parched reef, a few idle bubbles escaped the gloom of a cave. Not a homey sight, and certainly not a homey place. Carved into the side of a stony trench, the cave housed a sleeping threat.

Dozing scales and claws and teeth, peaceful only while its eyes were shut.

Siren.

Equal parts mischief and short temper – tricksters incarnate, as far as most assumptions went.

Pale jaws peeled open in a wide yawn, revealing a waiting mouthful of needles – dizzyingly sharp weapons to accompany the wicked talons that tipped lean fingers. The figure stirred, stretching. From the darkness of the cave, watery silhouettes stirred also. A long tail unfurled, a blue so deep it held midnight in each glittering scale, and a few flecks of silver gleamed like captured stars. A shock of pale skin from the hips upwards. Forearms began to discolour, dusted with navy and darkening to that same, rich blue-black from wrists to fingers. Claws unsheathed themselves with the stretch, sliding back to safety. Finally, a single eye blinked open – sleepy bronze orbs taking in the day.

At least, it should have been day.

Yuuri blinked properly, taking in a slow drag of water through his gills and tasting the bitter chill of pre-dawn. The sun wouldn’t be up for a while yet, which was strange. Yuuri was awfully good at oversleeping. He never woke up this early.

Unless…

Usually when Yuuri blinked awake of a morning, it was merely the beginning of a new and predictable day. Murky light to greet him, seawater cool on his tongue. A morning of preening, still sleepy and waiting for proper consciousness to kick in. Yuuri was always pristine by the time hunger called him out from his den, though few eyes had ever seen the raven-haired siren slinking off to hunt.

Even less had seen him dance.

Siren sightings were often followed by uneasiness. Fear, even. Lean, mean, and undoubtedly predators; their genetics favoured darker hues, the otherwise seductive lines of their bodies armed with devilish spines and sharper teeth than their friendlier merfolk kin. Less aesthetic, more function. Less colour, more stealth. Dark like shadows, quick as lightning, a truly nightmarish breed of creature. Sirens were unfriendly beings, more often than not. Seeing one usually meant trouble, since they only sought out other lifeforms for a select few reasons. Usually, it was food. No one wanted to be on the receiving end of a siren’s hunt, for it was the one time when the creatures were the least willing to negotiate. Never get between a siren and their target, unless you want to _become_ their target. And then of course there was the other reason a siren might seek out another of its kin, or perhaps a wandering mer.

Lust. Brief, only ever while mating drive lasted, though it could be an equally intimidating kind of hunger to satiate. But such was their nature. It couldn’t be helped.

Yuuri had long since grown used to being unwelcomed in the more populated areas of the ocean. He’d found sanctuary in ancient reef. Old and crumbling, devoid of the usual flurry of life that came with expanses of coral.

Dead places tended to be like that.

The dead reef was a big place, though there wasn’t much to do there besides roam. It had plenty of shelter. Not much food. Nearly no company. Only the most unsavoury of creatures bothered to make their home on the bleached expanse of the stretch of reef. No doubt it had a name once, back when it was still thriving and beautiful, though who knew how long ago that had been.

As long as Yuuri had been there, the place had been nothing but grey, ghostly white, or sickly green – broken only by the jutting of dark rocks or deep trenches. A desolate place, but perfect for a creature like Yuuri. Sirens were not big on company at the best of times, even avoiding their own kind more often than not. To a younger Yuuri, discovering a sanctuary away from most life had been practically a miracle. There was nothing here to despise him for existing, no critical gazes, or smothering residents. Only naturally unfriendly critters poked their heads out at his passing, and a flash of needle-sharp teeth sent most things darting back into their caves. Even young sirens were well equipped to deal with threats. And so Yuuri had whiled away puphood in this place, with few other creatures for company. His closest neighbour was another of his kind, though Phichit lived in a separate reef nearby that still enticed fish. Phichit was outrageously sociable for a siren, his mischief much friendlier than most of their kind. He was all the company Yuuri had needed.

Life had been simple. Fishing was the biggest task of the day, since it meant swimming to the nearest inhabitable reef. It had been tiresome at first, but Yuuri had been determined to keep his deserted neighbourhood. The daily practice meant that by now the swim from reef to reef was easy. Dancing, if Yuuri had been in the mood, filled more time. Yuuri was sure he was the only siren in the entire sea that bothered to practice a courting dance.

He’d probably never need it. Sirens weren’t the most romantic things out there, so Yuuri would consider himself lucky if he ever actually had a reason to court another creature.

Between hunting, the long swim between reefs, and fine-tuning his courting dance, the days had passed by. Uneventful, but pleasant.

And life had been easy in his little bubble of isolation.

But today, Yuuri peeled browns eyes open much earlier than he would usually rise. His brows pulled together as consciousness caught up with him.

Almost immediately, Yuuri felt a tightness in his chest like a physical grip on his ribcage.

He knew it was time to go.

Called to roam, as his kind often were. His nature was no longer satisfied with this location, even though Yuuri hadn’t felt the urge to roam once since he’d arrived at the dead reef.

With a huff and a long stretch, Yuuri left his cave behind him. Briefly, Yuuri indulged the thought of ignoring his roaming instincts but he knew that would only make him more irritable in the long run. His biology had decided it was time for a change. Whether that was just a change of scenery, a shift in diet, or a hidden urge for company, Yuuri wasn’t sure. Sometimes roaming had no real goal, but the pull was no less urgent in those cases. Yuuri probably wouldn’t know what he was looking for until it smacked him in the face, knowing his luck. But he wouldn’t ever know if he stuck around this place.

Yuuri turned a parting gaze on the bleak sight of the ancient reef, just a pale silhouette fading quickly into the murky blue of the dawn-lit sea.

Turning back to the front, Yuuri swam on. He kept his pace slow at first, seeing which currents would entice him to follow. His head was sluggish from rising early, but his fins seemed to know where to take him. Thin and soft, almost see-through, they flexed and fluttered, moving all but on auto-pilot. Before too long Yuuri found himself swimming in a direction he’d not explored before and he knew for a fact that it led to a whole lot of nowhere. Just open sea. Well, eventually it would lead him to something or somewhere, Yuuri supposed. He swallowed down his hesitation and let himself be swallowed up by the blue gloom.

 

 

It was at times like this that the ocean felt truly, utterly empty.

Nothing but cool blue for miles and miles. An abyss. Black when the sun went down, but Yuuri swam onwards and trusted the rebounding echoes of little clicks sent outwards.

Yuuri travelled for some weeks, stopping only to eat and rest. His roaming urges never let Yuuri rest for long, always yanking him away from dreams and forcing him onwards. Just a gloomy shadow doomed to search the endless blue, led by whatever innate knowledge within him that knew where he was going. Somewhere in the direction Yuuri swam, there was a place that called to him. Somewhere he needed to be. It was still far off yet; the pull hadn’t eased even a little. Never had Yuuri been taken by an urge quite this strong, like a physical grip in his chest – ethereal fingers gripping his heart and leading him like some leashed guppy.

Given the strength of that pull, Yuuri hoped that meant this urge was important and not just some meaningless wandering.

The open sea seemed even more lonely than the dead reef at times. It went on and on, an endless trek. Yuuri found himself honestly welcoming the sights of schools of fish, even if he did end up scaring them away by darting in to snatch a bite or two. Sometimes, in the distance, Yuuri would spot a murky silhouette. He stopped, and they would stop too in noticing another lingering lifeform. Sometimes, the shadowy figures sang to him. Pitching and questioning voices, so pretty.

Mers, Yuuri realised. Always in groups, traveling in numbers to avoid violent run-ins with the ocean’s more unsavoury children.

Yuuri had always liked merfolk. From a distance, at least. They were far prettier than any of Yuuri’s kin that he’d met, their scales bursting with colour. And, of course, they loved to dance. Yuuri often wondered what it would be like to join them, to shed all his worries like old scales and just spin himself dizzy. But alas, one didn’t just rush up to someone and burst into spontaneous dance. If that were how things worked, the world would have been a better place. Finished with his little daydream, Yuuri listened to the inquisitive trilling of the pod of merfolk off in the distance, still awaiting some sort of confirmation. At this distance, they couldn’t be sure if he was mer or siren, friend or threat. He wouldn’t deceive them, singing back a few brief notes. It was all the passing mer pods would need to be able to identify him – soft syllables and the unmistakable allure of a siren’s song. It sent most mers on their way. Still, at least Yuuri wasn’t outright rude to them. He could have attacked. Could have rushed in to steal shells or morsels of food from them. The nastier sirens were known for stealing merfolk pups away in the night, gobbling them up like a delicacy.

Yuuri found the thought personally offensive.

Unsurprisingly, the pod took off. Yuuri didn’t mind the shunning behaviour of the pods of merfolk. He wasn’t heading their way in any case and stopping to communicate for more than a moment only took up precious time. Any time wasted left Yuuri antsy, restless.

Sometimes the silhouettes in the distance were eerily familiar.

Clever eyes picked out the too-purposeful curl of a tail, the barest twitch of spines when the newcomer spotted him.

Yuuri knew another siren’s presence immediately, just as they always knew him. Their greetings were always done at a distance, too, though it was less of a song. Yuuri fell easily into the soft, hissing syllables of his kin’s speech but lingered only long enough to not offend the other creature. The raven had no intention of starting any arguments. Those could all too easily spill into a fight, and that would mean a delay that Yuuri’s instincts absolutely would not allow. Not when he had places to be.

Wherever those places were…

Many days into his trip, Yuuri finally saw something that made him stop dead in his tracks. But he had not arrived.

An enormous shadow, not the whale that Yuuri’s tired eyes had first assumed, though this thing’s tail was just as large. Its sweeping tail met with a ghostly white torso, similar in shape to Yuuri’s own form but much, _much_ larger.

A great mer.

Gargantuan guardians of the ocean depths, rarely seen for there were so few of them left. They had been mer-creatures once, regular mers or sirens, grown impossibly large over tens of thousands of years. Mer-creatures had an almost infinite lifespan, so long as they did not become ill or gain fatal wounds. Survive for long enough, and they could join the ranks of the great mers. Very few ever made it that long. If Yuuri had been brave enough to swim the distance between himself and the great mer, he wouldn’t have even been the size of its smallest finger.

There was a reason that these things were often mistaken for whales. Nothing else was that large.

Thankfully, they were gentle giants.

And this one was a good omen. Seeing one was rare, but on a journey as important as this it gave Yuuri a new surge of hope. Determination. He was getting close. Guardians as old as great mers were often impossibly knowing, very in touch with all aspects of their world. It had probably sensed a lost presence swimming its way, for the thing seemed to be waiting. Yuuri called out with a soft trill, giving his thanks. His tail flicked in careful respect. Gratefulness. Now that the little lost soul had arrived, the guardian’s job was done. In the distant gloom, the great mer turned to leave. Yuuri saw the sweep of its massive tail, moving as if time had slowed, and he felt like the creature was waving its farewell. It gave a single, long note. Deep and encouraging, the song seemed to go on forever, settling in Yuuri’s very bones.

And with its blessing, Yuuri darted onwards.

 

 

It took nearly eighteen days until Yuuri began to feel his roaming urges fading.

His pace, while determined, had become something that Yuuri fell into rather than chose. He only noticed a change at all when the pressure in his chest suddenly released and the siren took in a sudden, deep drag through his gills. Tired, hungry, Yuuri took stock of his surroundings as he shook himself out of auto-pilot, turning his gaze forwards. His ears picked out the echoing commotion of life, eyes noting the stretch of colour coming up in the distance.

A reef. Yuuri grimaced, knowing it was unlikely that he would be welcome there, and forced his attention elsewhere. He arced away from the signs of life, looking back to open waters.

Only to immediately lurch back around. Dizzy. Heart beating frantically.

Yuuri cast another wary glance towards the reef. His racing heart began to calm, confirming Yuuri’s suspicions.

Well then. This was definitely the place. Yuuri shook himself to clear his head, brain foggy from the sudden overwhelming sense of _wrongness_ that had flooded his being the moment he’d attempted to set a new course. All the weeks of roaming had led him here. Now…Yuuri might finally find out why he’d had such a powerful urge to leave his old, predictable life behind. Turning wary eyes on the distant reef, Yuuri squinted. This place was definitely packed with life, but that didn’t necessarily need to be a bad thing. It had been so long since Yuuri had attempted a peaceful visit to a populated reef without the express intention to hunt…it wouldn’t be too torturous to swim a little closer. He might even say hello.

If the residents didn’t bolt at the sight of him.

With a resigned huff, Yuuri headed for the reef in a trail of bubbles.

The closer he got, the better Yuuri felt about the whole thing. In the ever-nearing maze of colour ahead, Yuuri would be an unlikely smudge of darkness. Easily spotted with his midnight scales. But despite that knowledge, Yuuri came closer. Near the outskirts of the coral, a pleasant warmth began to seep into his scales and the raven blinked a little slower, almost tasting the haze of colour that glittered about him. Yuuri felt sluggish, then so, so relaxed.

Tension seemed to melt from him, unwinding from the previously wary coil of Yuuri’s body. He watched his own hands cut through the water ahead of him, seeming to reach out more and more for something he couldn’t imagine, rather than help him swim efficiently.

The blue of the open see was replaced with every colour imaginable as Yuuri let himself be drawn into the coral, tickled by long and reaching strands of seaweed.

He closed his eyes.

 

 

Waking up in a strange place instantly had Yuuri on edge.

The raven jolted out of dreamless sleep, mind filling with questions he was too bleary to process.

His initial panicked burst of consciousness was filled with aimless thrashing. It quickly became something more sluggish as the siren’s head throbbed, aching terribly, and Yuuri stilled. He had a splitting headache. Limbs a little sore. Tired, like he’d been exerting himself rather than sleeping who knew where. Yuuri curled into a little ball, arms coming up over his head, finned ears pressing flat against his head to block out as much noise as possible. Calm down. He forced the thought through his aching head on repeat, trying to take in water normally. Just breathe. Peeling his eyes open, Yuuri couldn’t see much past the circle of his arms. Still groggy from waking, he tried to puzzle through his situation. The exhaustion probably had something to do with swimming for weeks on end, and with inconsistent meals no less. The throbbing headache? It felt oddly similar to the unpleasantness of eating too much blissleaf, the regret of abusing its influence following always after the fun had passed. Or the after-daze of rut. The only problem with that was…

…Yuuri didn’t recall eating much of anything since his arrival. In fact, he didn’t really remember arriving at all beyond that first venture past the coral. And he most certainly wasn’t in rut.

Slender brows pulled together, but that only agitated Yuuri’s headache.

He’d had a bizarre reaction to the new reef, maybe something in the water? For now, Yuuri was unsure. He was unsure about a lot of things in that moment.

_How did I get here?_

Yuuri swallowed (at least _that_ didn’t hurt) and brought his arms slowly away from his head. His eyes had shut but Yuuri forced them to open now, no matter how hateful the act felt with the way it made his head throb painfully, and he took a sluggish glance at his surroundings. Reasonably dark (thank the sea gods themselves), with an opening letting in light some metres away. Smooth stone all around. Pleasant water. Seagrass soft beneath his belly. Outside, the flickering movements of small and curious fish…

A cave, Yuuri deduced. Well that was as good a place to pass out as any, the siren supposed.

He let out a relieved breath, little bubbles tickling their way past his lips. Caves were good. He’d not been so out of it to just fall asleep out in the open, and this cave at least made Yuuri feel a bit safer.

Tentatively, he took in more water, mouth opening to taste. No threats around, good.

It was morning, from the crisp scent of the water, and if Yuuri remembered correctly…he’d arrived during the afternoon. So then, where had the rest of his day and the following night gotten to? It wasn’t a blur so much as a shadow, gloomy non-memories. Just shapes, probably just a dream. Until he felt a little less woozy, it would be best to remain indoors. Sleep off this hangover. Later, Yuuri could venture out and get his bearings, maybe even find a good hunting ground. He’d need to be careful.

Who knew what could have been lurking in these unfamiliar waters.

Yuuri rested as best he could, waiting for the headache to subside. The process was slow going. The noise of little fish crowding about outside certainly wasn’t helping and after several long minutes Yuuri shot out of the cave entrance with a snarl. He bared sharp teeth at the little audience and watched the colourful morsels go darting away – a rainbow retreat. It was a pretty sight. The noise and the nosiness was not appreciated, however, and Yuuri made a few moody rounds of the cave exterior before he returned to the entrance. From the brief look around he’d taken, this cave seemed to be on the edge of the reef. Probably for the best. Yuuri made to return inside the cave, his sole intention being to sleep. A noise stopped the siren in his tracks, leaving him stiff and hovering just outside the cave.

A creature had made itself known behind him, still some metres away, whistling in cautious query.

Yuuri had company.

He darted into the cave in a burst of motion that made his head throb, but Yuuri ignored the aching to turn and peer outside. Through a convenient curtain of kelp, Yuuri’s sharp eyes narrowed on the jutting rock columns visible from the cave entrance. It extended into greater masses of stone that the reef became, covered in various ocean flora.

And hiding behind part of one of the rising rock columns, Yuuri spotted a figure.

Well…he spotted a head. It was peering from the eyes up, a trailing braid of silvery hair floating up and giving them away. Yuuri’s eyes had zeroed in on the movement and immediately he huffed. Relief, and also annoyance.

A mermaid? He’d just about had a heart attack thinking something threatening had crept up on him, and all that panicking had been over a mermaid? There was nothing strictly wrong with mermaids. They were just…complicated. And chatty. And just about everything that Yuuri was not equipped to deal with, not then and probably not ever. But here one was, drawn to investigate the new visitor to the reef probably. Clearly news of Yuuri’s arrival had spread fast.

Just brilliant.

Yuuri’s sour grumbling was apparently incentive for the newcomer to show themselves, for the mer burst out from hiding with a happy trill.

More than happy, it sounded positively delighted.

And it was swimming right for him.

Normally Yuuri would have been astonished that any mer would approach him of their own choosing, but this morning he was in a spectacularly bad mood and in no mindset to tolerate the vibrant chatter of this cousin kin. So Yuuri resorted to the one thing siren’s did best.

They terrified.

Despite the headache, Yuuri shot out of the cave to charge at the approaching mermaid – jaws snapping open, teeth on display, and a furious hiss rasping out of his throat. It was for show. Yuuri wouldn’t fight a mermaid for no good reason, but he would probably give this one a few months’ worth of nightmares with that charge. Black eyes, claws unsheathed in threat. Every fibre of his being screamed ‘ _go away_ ’.

Yuuri saw the mermaid stop in a hurry, its eyes wide. But Yuuri didn’t want it to simply gawk at him, he wanted it to leave. Get out of here. _Scram_.

And then it was Yuuri’s turn to look owlish, as he realised far too late…it wasn’t a mermaid he was charging at.

Too large now that he looked properly, and not the slight and dainty figure that most mermaids carried. Still colourful, still pretty. But the form was strong, more angular than a mermaid.

It was very decidedly a merman.

Oh _shit_.

Yuuri noticed only when the distance between them closed, that this creature was in fact bigger than he was. Mermaids were spooked easily enough, sure. Mermen…they were more likely to answer aggression in kind if attacked.

Oddly enough, this merman wasn’t charging him.

But Yuuri was swimming too fast to stop in time.

He tried anyway, flaring out a threat display that would probably only serve to anger the mer before him more, but it also acted to slow Yuuri down. The flared fins and spines dragged, allowing Yuuri to pull up rather gracelessly in front of the merman.

Right in front of him.

Barely stopping from slamming right into the mer’s chest, the pair had a shocked stare-off for several long and awkward seconds. Yuuri took quick stock of the situation, barely daring the breathe. The merman didn’t look particularly angry, or hostile even, staring at Yuuri with huge blue eyes like he would never have expected the siren to lash out like that. Odd. And then, just as Yuuri was deliberating whether or not to bolt for cover, the merman pulled in water and his wide eyes were delighted all over again. Yuuri blinked, near-blinded by the sudden beaming smile that took over the merman’s face, and before the raven could begin to wonder at that smile he was being smothered.

A hand closed over his shoulder, pulling him closer. Ready to ensnare.

Yuuri yelped as what little distance between them began to disappear.

A hug, Yuuri realised a bit late. He’d already taken a panicked swipe, thankfully not coordinated enough to do any real damage. But…he hadn’t missed entirely. Yuuri winced, still caught in the half-embrace, the merman frozen in response to the sudden hiss. The swipe. Movement to one side had both siren and merman glancing over…to watch a long braid of silver hair float away from them, detached.

The braid hovered as if weightless. It began to sink.

Oh no. He hadn’t meant to. But hugs…who would think to give one to a siren? Who in their right mind just raced over to embrace a predator like they were old friends?

Yuuri choked on his alarm, unsure of what to do. How would the merman react? It took some moments for the merman to tear his eyes away from the sight of the sinking braid, head turning slowly. The blue gaze that finally swung back to Yuuri was confused. Hurt flickered in those wide pools as a hand, still free of claws even after all Yuuri’s hostility, came up to touch the severed strands cut short and waving free in the current.

All Yuuri could dwell on was the complete lack of fear in those blue eyes.

Not once had this mer reacted as though Yuuri might have been something to worry about. No aggression. No wariness.

And now he’d gone and hurt the feelings of some creature he didn’t even know.

Yuuri flailed, mentally and physically, for a long and silent moment. Beginnings of apologies started and died on his tongue in quick succession, for how in the world could he try to explain himself? So tired, head still throbbing, and entirely befuddled by what had happened. There was no hope for him to salvage this. When Yuuri bolted for the cave, it was in confusion. Maybe a little fear on his own part, for the creature outside was something Yuuri was not equipped to deal with. What the heck was he supposed to do about a being that didn’t fear him from the start? The siren curled up in his new cave to hide, burying his head in his arms.

He’d gone and made a horrible impression upon the inhabitants of this reef so far.

There was an urge to apologise rattling around in Yuuri’s head and he grimaced. Guilty. Wary. He had no idea where to even start.

A quiet noise had Yuuri stiffening. From the cave entrance, there was a soft call for his attention. Seeking. Yuuri peeped over the top of his arms, wondering if he’d have to fight this merman off after all.

He found that same blue stare, though the gaze was…not angry. The merman was ruffled somewhat from their admittedly terrible introduction, but Yuuri knew in a moment that he wasn’t about to be challenged. That was the most shocking part of it all. The mer hovered, not moving to enter, though it seemed like he might want to. Why? Yuuri could only guess.

A string of sounds left the merman’s mouth, like the softest of music.

Yuuri’s head lifted in intrigue at the noise.

 _It’s Viktor_ , the mer had told him, _since you didn’t ask_.

Yuuri’s mouth fell open, for he’d never once been told another merperson’s name from their own lips. And…for some reason, Yuuri had a gut feeling that this merman wasn’t just about to leave him alone.

He wasn’t sure if that was good…or bad.

But he wasn’t going to have much of a choice about the finding out part, the siren realised with a resigned gulp.

All he could offer in return was the quiet trill of his name, the syllables numb on his tongue.

 _Yuuri_.

Like that could possibly be enough of an apology.

And still, he could have sworn that those blue eyes lit up.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> AND SO IT BEGINS. FINALLY. Here's my silly ass waiting around for season 2 or smthn. Whoops. Just in case you notice, yes I write Viktor instead of Victor. I think I saw it in some subtitles for the show when I first watched? And it just stuck? If I tried to change it up now there would be random Viktors and Victors all throughout chapters and it'd be an utter mess. So Viktor it is I guess.
> 
> Voila. Finally started. I'll try to keep writing as much as I can between assignments (not that there's going to be time between assignments DX) but I'll do my best to get this bad boy underway. I'm keen for this one. Good to get it going, but oh man. Oh boy. Gotta make sure it gets finished, cos I've got the whole thing planned so feel free to kick my ass about getting it done.
> 
> P.S. Yuuri's temperament is somewhat influenced by the siren lore for this fic, which in most cases makes them very irritable creatures. Yuuri's more anxious and worried about how others will react to him than he is openly hostile for no reason, so if he seems cranky and a little out of character it's because in the first few chapters at least he's very overwhelmed and expecting rejection at every turn. He'll get better over time once he gets some good old Viktor love smothering the fears away ^_^
> 
> P.P.S. Any questions about the fic/lore/characters are welcome. If you're curious or confused about something, let me know!


End file.
